Akira's New and Improved Singled Out Dating Game..
by jazz luxian
Summary: elo! well...as i've said...this is the COMEDY CROSSOVER SEQUEL to the sappy Birthday Presents i wrote...i hope you enjoy this one...Please review...ONEGAI?::puppy eyes:: ARIGATOU! ;p


Written By: Kenkashi Akira=**^v^**=

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners. This is a self-inclusion fic. I've also included my friends Hanako, Kumiko, Kuriko and Haru who will act as their own personalities semi-modified by me. This was inspired by another fic I've read about the newly wed's couple. I'm sorry I forgot who wrote it so if you're out there…thank you for the inspiration! ^_~

Warning: I am very new to this writing gig so please forgive me if you are not at all pleased. Also, I was in a hurry to finish this since I was aiming for a spot in the top of the class so gomen nasai for not having been laid out this fic well. Pure sap at the end. Please email me about it. No flaming please! This is my first crossover and I'm not that all too familiar with all the characters I've included so please bear. No money here. Please don't sue.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

# Akira's New And Improved Singled Out Dating Game Grand Anime Anniversary

(The second part of a fanfic trilogy)

The crowd is waiting anxiously and noisily. The backstage is a complete mess of cables and wires. The contestants are still in their designated rooms. Our hosts are getting ready in the powder room. The assistant hosts are in their angel costumes. It's only 15 minutes before the show starts. I, Akira, am the director of this show and am already pooped even the show hasn't begun yet. I scurry over to my friend Haru who is way to my left, beyond the cables and other cameras to the corner. 

"Haru!" I call to her. "Yes, Akira?" she looks at me and an expression of concern fills her face. "What's the matter? Are you all right? You look as if you're going to collapse!" she tells me. "No, it's okay. I'll be all right once we get this show on the roll. Could you do me a favor and call Wufei from his room and lead him to the door where the contestants will be coming from? The show's gonna start in 15 mins." "Sure thing," she replies and rushes off. I go back to my place and get some other things clarified.

Meanwhile, in the Gundam peeps room…

"Poor Wufei resorting to enter a dating contest just to get a date. Tsk tsk," Duo scoffed, playing with Heero's spiky hair as he was sitting on his lap. "Get off me Duo!" Heero tried protesting. 

"You watch your mouth! It wasn't my fault I had to be the one without a partner! It's so unfair! I should be having you instead!" he yelled, pushing Duo off Heero's lap. "Hey! Well, it wasn't my fault either that you're just damn too slow in taking me!" Duo yelled.

"I guess we're just lucky,"Quatre says with a pitiful look for Wufei. "Or perhaps just damn sexy," Trowa continues still in his glum natural expression. "Right!" Duo and Quatre say at the same time and Duo pulls Heero off the chair and onto the floor as he began to *work* the former's neck. 

"HEY! DON"T DO IT HERE!" Wufei shouts furiously as Quatre and Trowa laugh and engage themselves in a deep passionate kiss until a knock had interrupted the two couples. "I'll get it," Trowa offers and walks to the door. 

He opens the door and finds a girl in a brown jumper skirt with a cream-colored t-shirt underneath. "Hello," she says. "I'm Haru, you're perfect wife!" she cries and clings to Trowa. Quatre glares at her as his fists clasp tightly. Trowa smiles and slightly blushes. "I'm flattered, Ms. Haru but I already have a perfect husband." "Oh well…at least I tried…," Haru says and sighs. "Wufei, you better come with me and I'll show you where you're going to enter the stage from. While you other gundam pilots should go to your special seats before the audience's." The others nod as they all leave the room. 

All the contestants for the show are at their proper places. The hosts and their assistants are in their spots. The show will start in about five minutes. I hurry to the stage, which is still covered by the curtain, and walk to the date-seeker of this dating game. "Anou…sumimasen…," I say. "Yes?" he turns to me with a smile and deep emeralds as he unconsciously runs his fingers through his flaming red hair. "The show will start in a few minutes, Kurama-san." "Thank you for informing me," he replied as his smile turns from natural and innocent to wide and sly… eheheehee… I wonder if he notices it…he looks kinda weird that way… "It's a pleasure," I tell him. Perhaps he has noticed my uneasiness.

"Is there something else you want to tell me?" he asks, still with that smile.I 'm not really sure if I should hate that smile or adore it… Anyway. "Well, you see, the, um, the contestants, um are, um are mostly males." He face-faulted and sighed. "Great!" "Nani?" I asked. "Um, I mean…that's fine…" he stammered, blushing. "And I wouldn't mind a challenge," he mumbled with an I'm-up-to-something smile. "Perfect," I smiled at once, "I just thought you should know." After that, I immediately rushed to my seat. 

"Okay everyone! I need some silence! We start in five…four…three…two…one…action!" The curtain is raised up and lights are on and focused. The show is on the roll!

"Good day minna-san!" Hotohori and Nuriko greeted the audience in unison and the crowd roared. "Welcome to the Grand Anniversary of Akira's New and Improved Singled Out Dating Game!" Nuriko said, and after which tried catching her breath. "Why Nuriko dear, are you alright?" Hotohori asked as he put a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine Hotohori," she answered, pulling his arm, laughing incredibly. Everyone SD. 

"WHY YOU! LEMME at HIM! LEMME at HIM!" a familiar voice yelled from backstage…obviously of the one who had an almost orange hair. "HEY! Would you two get on with the show!" an angry crewmember yells, Hanako.

"Oops! Sorry!" Nuriko stated and got back on her feet. "So anyway! What you've all been waiting for! Let the contestants out!" Hotohori commanded. And from the door to the left of the stage, the contestants came out. 

The audience cheered wildly. The contestantscame out with their designated sticker numbers on their shirts. 

1)Wufei 2)Ken 3)Yohji 4)Karasu 5)Sanosuke6)Hiei 7)Tamahome 8)Tasuki 9)Haruka 10)Kenshin

"CHE….I shouldn't be here…I already like someone….IF YOU WEREN'T AN EMPERGRHHGBDU!ZCSAEK!" Tasuki bawled but Tamahome covered his mouth and shut him up just in time…before Tasuki could insult and humiliate the emperor and cost him his life.

A light is focused on a big red heart that is covering the date-seeker from the audience and contestants' view. 

"Well, uh, I guess the contestants are supporters of uh, our types," Nuriko said, quite hesitant, glancing over the director to check if the Parental Guidance sign on screen is on. The director nodded and so he sighed in relief. 

"Um, excuse me, ms. But what do you mean by your types?" a soft, naïve voice from one of the contestants asked. Nuriko fumed in anger. She clenched her fists tightly and took a deep breath then… "You ignorant bastard! I'm so flattered. I'm not a MS.! Well, at least not fully at other parts…" she yelled furiously then laughed hysterically having been deceived this ignorant man. "There, there dear…"Hotohori-sama tried to compensate. 

"Hey! You better watch your words! There are some minors in the audience all right!" an anonymous person from the crowd yelled. 

"Well if you're so worried, why'd you bring him here?!!!" Duo then bawled from his seat at the front row. 

"This was supposedly a Decent show!" the man yelled again.

"Then get the hell out of here!!!" Duo yelled back. Suddenly he was pulled back to his seat by Heero. "Shut up, Duo. You have such a big mouth!" Heero growled and glared at his partner in calls for mission and in *calls of the night*. "I know. Don't you just love it?!" Duo exclaimed. "Shut up or I'll kill you myself!" "Hehe. You really love me." Heero just kept silent, SD and defeated.

"So anyway. We best get on with the show," Hotohori stated. 

"UM, excuse me, you other ms. with the microphone but what does your partner mean that we are your types?" Kenshin asked once more. The audience face-faulted. "Really Kenshin, you are so naïve!" Sanosuke called from his post. 

"For YOUR information, I am NO MS. But I do admit I AM beautiful," he laughed vainly. "And second of all, what Nuriko here means is that somehow things got mixed up and our date-seeker is not a female which makes you contestants, well, you know," Hotohori clarified. The crowd cheered this time even wilder. 

"Phew! What a relief," Tasuki muttered to himself. Tasuki hates women.

"Goodness! Look how lively our audience is! Women haters!" Yohji shouted then later on shrugged.

"Hey Sano! You and Kenshin are the best! How could you turn on each other after such a splendid night?!" someone from the crowd called. 

Kenshin blushed and remained silent, hoping to maintain the peace. "What the HELL are you talking about?! Who said that?! Come down and you'll get to know my fist!" Sano growled heavily, waiving his fists in the air. 

"Everyone please settle down now and we shall begin the first round," Nuriko said nicely in her feminine voice. 

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, Sano! I know what you did last summer…or was it winter…anyway, I know what you did to Kenshin! Don't deny it!" that someone from the crowd yelled again. The other audience laughed while the others face-faulted. 

"You come down from there! I'm warning you!"Sano yelled yet again. "Sano, careful," Kenshin warned.

"Grrrr…." Nuriko shivered in fury. "They don't seem to know that we're the hosts of this show. They don't even notice me," she cried. "There,there. It's okay. Of course they notice you. Of course they know we're the hosts of this how. Those who don't notice how beautiful we are are undoubtedly blind!" Hotohori comforted offering a handkerchief to Nuriko. After the wipe. 

"Damnit! I said, you two shut up and we're going to begin the show!!!!!" she yelled. And a table went flying across the studio and onto that noisy someone from the crowd. "There! That's more like it," Nuriko smiled, proud of her strength. And the injured someone was their example so the audience finally settled down.

"Now, since our contestants are very special ones, we have hooked up a voice synthesizer so that our date-seeker won't recognize the contestants' voices. Also, the contestants containing incredible power have been warded. We shall be calling the contestants by the number so that our date-seeker won't know who it is. Our date-seeker shall be called with a use of the code name Lust," Nuriko explained to the audience. The crowd applauded, cheered, screamed at the top of their lungs in approval. 

"But before that, we'd like to call our assistant hosts, our very own angels, Umi and Hikaru!" Hotohori called. The crowd cheered noisily as the two went on stage in their angel costumes. They wore a fluffy cotton short-sleeve red-and-white top and mini-skirt with matching boots. "I can't believe what we're wearing! It isn't Christmas yet and look at us!" Umi whispered at Hikaru. "Well, it ain't that bad," Hikaru whispered back. "By the way, only our audience know who the date-seeker is," Nuriko informed the contestants. The Kurama-fans cheered whom our very own Haru momentarily hushed.

"So now, minna-san! Round 1!" Hotohori and Nuriko called enthusiastically in unison and the audience cheered and finally stopped as Hanako from below the audience signaled them to shush.

Umi and Hikaru stationed themselves before the line-up of contestants while Hotohori and Nuriko were beside our date-seeker Lust (Kurama).

"Contestants, introduce yourselves first to Lust!" Nuriko said, "Let's start with #1!"

"I'm contestant number one. I'm a warrior and I have a sense of mission. Once I know you're an enemy, I'd kill you then and there," he said in a dead serious tone and glared at the angel with blue hair holding the microphone for him. A shiver ran down Umi's spine and at once she hopped on beside the next contestant as some in the audience cheered while other non-gwing fans just sweatdropped.

"Hi. I'm contestant number two. Anou…I work at a flower shop and I like riding motorcycles. I too have a sense of mission," Ken answered. 'Damn, that Yohji! I should never have allowed him to dare me into joining this cursed contest!' his mind furiously protested in going on with the contest although there was no way to back out now. 'Besides, Aya's better than any male or female.' Surprisingly, the audience were just silent…more like bored… while Umi enjoyed his decent and safe reply.

"On to the next contestant!" Hotohori called.

"Hello. I'm #3. I'mthe prince charming you've been looking for all your life and I like going 

out on a hot date a lot," Yohji answered, running his fingers through his hair. The audience was just…well…NR. Umi then went on to the fourth contestant and held the mic for him…or was it her. "Geez, you are so confusing!" Umi muttered to herself.

"I'm #4. I'm what you always dreamed of. When you're with me, there'll never be rest from-" "Hold that thought please!!!! Umi cried. "This is so ecchi!" Hikaru complained as she sweatdropped. "NO ONE told us it's going to be like THIS!" Umi grumbled. "It wasn't in the contract!!!" Hikaru followed. "Aw, you two just shut up and enjoy the show!" a man from the audience yelled. "Continue, #4,"Hotohori said. "There'll never be rest from now 'til forever of &@#%$*." Even with that mask over his mouth, his words still seemed to be clear. The crowd clapped enthusiastically while others screamed. He smiled to himself yet somehow, Hiei has known that and glared at the former. 

"I'm #5. I've got a lotta guts and spunk hidden in my-" "NO! Please, I don't want to hear it!!!" Umi screamed. "Heh. Don'tya worry, ms. I'm not like these other fellas. I've got it all in my-" "Christ have mercy! I'm too young for this!" Hikaru prayed silently as she and Umi tried to cover their ears hoping not to hear but nonetheless with the sound system they've got, who wouldn't? "What? Fine! All I'm gonna say is you don't need dreams coz it's all here in my body!" Sano answered defensively. Umi and Hikaru sighed in relief. 

"Okay, next! #6, it's your turn!" Nuriko called out. Hikaru then went over to short dark bratty contestant.

'Hn. They obviously don't know who the date-seeker is! Well, except for Karasu. And with him in the contest, it's not going to look good. He can't win. Kurama, look what you stupid fox have put yourself into…'

"#6!!! What are you, deaf?!!! Nuriko angrily called out the number for the nth time. "Contestant number six, please introduce yourself," Hotohori calmly called out. "Calm down, Nuriko." "Grrr…"

"Huh? Oh. #6." Hiei finally responded, only now that he was able to hear himself being called since he was in deep thought. "Uh, uh,…" a few seconds of thinking and nothing… "Uh, *grumble, mutter curses, grumble*, uh, uh…" after a few more minutes of grumbling and muttering.

"All right! That's enough! Onto the next contestant!"Hotohori said. Everyone SD. "Hn."

'Who could that contestant be… Hiei? Nah, couldn't be. Besides, if I know him, and I do, he'd probably be in Makai **F**%$&# Mukuro. Damn him!…' Kurama thought.

"#7. I'm someone you can be sure will not leave you no matter what," Tamahome replied dully. 'Heh, looks like I've gotta beat Tasuki in the bet. I just hope Miaka wont ever know that I did this…Miaka…Miaka…'Hikaru went over to the fanged contestant and held the mic for him. "Your turn #8!" Hikaru cheered.

Tasuki nodded. "#8 at your service. Geez, you don't know how relieved I am that you're a not a girl!" he first stated. Everyone SD while Kurama almost fell over. Tasuki glared at Tamahome. 'Darn it! I'm gonna beat Tamahome and get the prize money and sell the prize car. Kouji and the others could use some money just about now…' "I can burn up things and have got a lot of heat in me," Tasuki replied with a smirk at Tama.

'Hiei…Damnit! After all these times, I still keep thinking of him! But #8 couldn't be Hiei. Hiei doesn't speak too much. Although, he could be 'coz Hiei brags a lot esp. to Kuwabara and the way he says something about his power…burning up things…so Hiei-like…' 

"#9 I love vehicles and motor-racing. I like to be as fast, if not, faster than the wind is. It's my passion. It's what keeps me cool," Haruka introduced. From the front row, Michiru had been muttering about how Haruka was so honest and frank in answering. "Must be because the date-seeker turned out to be a boy when she was expecting a girl. Silly her. If not only for wanting that prize car…I would have never allowed her to join this contest. We would still be…" she told to herself.

"And the final contestant, #10! Please introduce yourself!" Hotohori called.

"Uh, #10. I may have done things in the past that are unforgivable. My best ally is my sword. But it's not only used to kill people but also to save and protect the ones I care for," Kenshin replied. Kenshin fans among the audience clapped rewardingly while the other contestants and the hosts just sighed. "Geez, who do you think he introduced, himself or his sword?!" Nuriko whispered to his majesty SD. 

"Really…I thought they could introduce themselves better than that…it's so boring!" Akira, the director whispered to Hanako who was assisting her.

"Okay! Now that they've introduced themselves, Lust, are you ready for round 1?" Nuriko asked. Kurama nodded.

"Well, it seems that our contestants are also ready! Minna-san, Round 1!" Hotohori acknowledged. 

"All right! Lust here has prepared a question for round 1! Lust, read the question for our anxious contestants, please," Nuriko asked, fanning herself with her own set of cue cards. Kurama nodded. And checked his card. 

"Okay, contestants. I'm Lust. Your question for round 1 is: If we were to have a night out, where would you take me?" Kurama read the question aloud.

"Contestants, got that?" Nuriko asked. They nodded. "Good. So now, we'll start the answering from contestant #10 down to #1." Umi and Hikaru nodded to the bishounen emperor at their cue. Hikaru went over to Kenshin. 

"I guess, I'd take you this really nice spot down the river in Tokyo. The fireflies that appear there are really nice. It's very peaceful and comforting there." Everyone SD. "Hey, don't you think that after all these years, that river's probably gone by now?!" an anonymous man from the audience questioned. 

"Well, if you come to the Tokyo in the studio of RK, it'd still be there," Kenshin replied. 

"That's that. Next contestant," Nuriko called, SD.

"I'd take you to this fancy restaurant then to Tokyo Tower. Then after that, we'd take a ride through the night and pick up from there," Haruka answered. 'Heh, what I usually do with Michiru.'

Hikaru then went over to the fanged contestant. "Your turn," she said in almost a chirp.

"I would take you to somewhere where we could-" Tasuki began with a sly smile on his face. "That's enough!" Hikaru snapped. "Yeah! It's already understood! Don't say another word, please!" Umi begged. The audience went wild. "Sheesh, you don't have to be so sensitive!" Tasuki complained. "I love you Ta-I mean, #8!!!Bite me!!!" an obvious unknown male had called out from the audience. "Heh. Shuttup or I'll burn you with my holy flame!" Tasuki yelled. Other Tasuki-fans screamed 'way to go' and jumped up and down on their seats. "Besides," Tasuki continued, "you're not my type. Nuriko has better looks than that." 

The Tasuki-fans fell over. Kurama, behind the big red heart began giggling. Surely, it has been along time since he had a good real laugh. And the emperor and Nuriko joined him. "You have got to excuse him," Hotohori said to Kurama. "He a friend of yours?" Kurama asked with a chuckle. "I guess you could say that," he replied. "Now that I think of it," Hotohori began again, his face more serious and promising for a member of a royal family. "What is it, your majesty?" Nuriko asked with a hint of concern in her sweet feminine tone. 

The audience was silent and so were the contestants, giving authority to Hotohori, carefully listening to what he has to say. "I wouldn't think it was possible that there could be another man as beautiful as I and Nuriko are," his majesty continued. Everyone SD while Kurama almost fully slipped right out of his chair. 'My,' Kurama thought, 'how vain can one person get?' At the same time, all Hiei and Karasu could give was a grunt and a sinister look for only they knew who the man behind the heart was. 

"Hey! Could we please get on with the show!" someone from the audience, a female from the way her voice sounds, called out demandingly.

"Eh? She's right!" Nuriko remembered, agreeing and getting back on her feet. "#7, please answer the question."

"Hmm…Where would I take you…Gee…Hmm…" The audience was getting more and more anxious, esp. the Tamahome-fans. "I'd take you…That's a tough question! Who thought of that, Chiriko or Taiitsu-kun?" All the Suzaku Seishii present tumbled. "I guess…" he began. "Hurry up and answer you nitwit! We haven't got all day!" Nuriko roared, knowing it was Tamahome. "All right! All right! Hmm… I guess…" Obviously, Hikaru wasn't getting any patient. "Just answer the question you dumb-ass or I'll get Lantis and let him beat the he-^&$%#$%)" Hikaru complained. Fortunately, Umi was there to cover her mouth up or she would have another contract to sign with a homo show as penalty. "Phew! That was a close one! Thanks, Umi!" Umi just sighed in relief. Of course, she was in this too. 

"I guess…,"Tamahome began once more. "I got it!" Everyone's frown, anger and boredom suddenly changed into curious smiles. "I'll take you someplace nice and cozy!!!"Tamahome said, with absolute laughter for having answered the question right. SD "Is that all you're gonna say after making us wait for so long?!!!!" Nuriko growled. "Well, wha'd ya expect?! I'm not a valedictorian you know!" "Grrr…." "Nuriko dear," his majesty called. "Yes, Hotohori-kun?" Nuriko looked up to him starry-eyed. "Watch your blood pressure, honey."

"Okay," she replied like a puppy being asked to fetch the stick. (Sorry, all you Nuriko addicts. I do like Nuriko. Sorry for the choice of words. ^_^,) "Anyway, next contestant. #6. Your answer please," Hotohori requested. 

"Hn." Hiei grinned and shot a stabbing glare at Karasu who didn't seem affected."That's easy. I'd just take you. I'll take you all the way." A simple, straight and honest answer from our fire demon. The crowd rocked wild, others at the back started to strip. "Take me too! Take me too!!!" they yelled. Hikaru turned blue obviously taking this better than Umi was who was on her knees, green with disgust. "Eeeewww…" Umi cried out. "Why won't someone come and take us out of this?! Why won't someone save the purity of our minds?!!! She looked up to her friend, Hikaru who, might I add, looked fine. "How come you seem okay even though we're going through this?" "Well, I guess we have to get use to this at some point," Hikaru replied. "Awwww…I think I'm going to puke." At that instant, Hiei gave her a sharp devouring look. "Uh, hehehe, I was, ano, just kiddin', hehehe" Umi said in almost a plea and stood up."Hn."

"Hey,blue-haired miss. Get over here," Sano called. Umi looked up to the tall man with brown hair and a red bandana on his forehead. "It's my turn." "Oh, yeah." She then went over to Sano and held the mic for him. "I'd take you to this neat restaurant." Everybody sweatdropped. "Boy, he's a smart one," Nuriko commented. 

"Next contestant, please," Hotohori requested. Umi hopped over to Karasu, the contestant confusing her and brought the mic closer to him. Before answering, He shot Hiei menacing defiant stare and a threatening smirk. 

"#4. I'd tie you up and lock you in the dungeon…" Karasu began, still with that look on Hiei. Hiei returned it equally. "…of my love," Karasu continued. Karasu-Kurama fans screamed with excitement. "Way to go! He'll love that!" Duo remarked with a peck on the cheek for Heero. "I'd whip and lash your whole body with my kisses." SD (^_^There's Karasu for you.) Kurama, however, seemed to be a bit onto it. He thought it could be Karasu but then put the thought aside since he had been reassured that he had already killed this sadistic character. He did think of this contestant as exciting and inviting. #4. He would remember that number.

"#3 here. I say, we'll starve ourselves for the whole day in preparation for dinner," Yohji replied. "Awww…" Umi gave a cry that almost sounded like a shriek, clutching her stomach with her right hand while her left covered her mouth. "I don't think I'm going to last 'til the third round," she told Hikaru. Hikaru on the other hand didn't react. Umi, wondering looked up to her friend, only to find really big and thing earmuffs on her. "What?!!! You are so unfair!!! Give me one of those!!!" Hikaru just stuck her tongue out. "Why you….??!!!!!" "Hey, miss. I'm not through answering yet!" Yohji shouted. "No! You're through! Please!" "Umi, if you don't let him finish, you know what'll happen to our contract," Hikaru advised. "Eeeewww…" Umi held up the mic for Yohji. "I'd take you home and we could tuck you in bed together," Yohji replied. "ARGH!!! Ecchi!!!! SOOOOO ECCHI!!!! I can't stand this!" Umi complained more. The audience applauded, screamed, jumped up and down…and others stripped. 

Nuriko eyed the director with a are-you-sure-the-parental-guidance-sign-is-on look. The director nodded. He sighed, still quite uncertain. "Okay. #2. Your turn," Hotohori acknowledged. 

'What has gone wrong with Yohji's mind?…I shouldn't be asking. His existence is already a big mistake!' Ken thought. "Nn? Oh. #2 I'd take you…on a date, I guess…" Ken answered. 'I'm not good at this,' he thought. 'I'm better at acting on things than saying them… I'll lose for sure. Damn that Yohji!!!' SD everyone.

"Another smart one in the contestants panel," Nuriko whispered to Hotohori while his majesty just nodded, the two of them with really big sweatdrops. 

"#1. I'll take you to this S&M place in California courtesy of Quatre," he answered. Umi fainted. Hikaru rushed to her. "Umi! Umi! Wake up! Wake up!' Umi won't wake up. "If you don't get back on your feet, I'm calling for Mokona," Hikaru blackmailed. At once, the used-to-be-so-cheery-now-green-with-disgust blue-haired girl was up on her feet. The crowd went wild again and an additional number of males started to strip. Fortunately, the director was cautious enough not to show the audience in television. 

"Well, minna-san! That ends our first round!" Nuriko concluded. "Lust, please tell us the number, if not the answer of the contestant which you do not wish to keep," Hotohori told Kurama. Kurama nodded. He ran his fingers through his flaming mane. "Well, Hotohori-kun, I guess I won't keep #'s 2, 5, 7 and 10." "You sure about that?" Hotohori asked, reassuring. "Yeah." "Good memory!" Nuriko clapped. "Well, you heard the man, 2,5,7 and 10, you're out!!! Ahahahaha!!!" Nuriko called out loud. Ken immediately exited. Tamahome followed disappointed. Sano and Kenshin were glad to leave but quite afraid since they promised Kaoru they'd work and get some money but failed. "I told you we should've tried out for a decent job, Sano." "All right, Kenshin! You don't have to rub it in! I got the point. Let's go."

"Let's give a round of applause for the four contestants who tried their luck!" Hotohori suggested, he himself clapping along with Nuriko and Kurama even when holding their cards. 

"Minna-san!" Nuriko and Hotohori called as they clasped each other's hand then together shouted, "Round 2!" 

"Now for Round 2, we have three questions prepared, of course, by Lust. And after each question, one contestant will be eliminated," Nuriko explained to the audience and the contestants. "Right! The last three remaining contestants will compete for the final round!" Hotohori continued. "Lust, are you ready?" Nuriko asked. Kurama nodded. "Contestants, are we ready?" Hotohori then asked. "Yes!" they all yelled. "Then, Lust, ask your first question!" Nuriko implied.

"All right, contestants, listen up," Kurama said with a warm smile, obviously marking his excitement. "Well, since I love flowers, if you were to offer me one, what flower would you give me and why?" Kurama read his card of questions. "Okay. I think everyone got that. With which contestant would you wanna hear from first?" Hotohori inquired. "Hmm…I guess, I'll start with #9." "#9 please answer the question first then we'll do it in descending order," Nuriko requested. 

"#9. I guess, I'd give you a pansy because it speaks of you as someone very special," Haruka replied. Really, she thought of the contest as boring, especially when Michiru wasn't with her in it. They always entered couple contests, fooling everyone about her real gender, having a number of female fans too. 

Hikaru then stepped near the next contestant. "#8. Che, what makes you think I'll give you any flower?!" Tasuki bolted. Everyone was shocked most especially Kurama however, being his calm and rational self, no one would have guessed. "I'd give you jewelry instead, a necklace, a bracelet or perhaps an earring," Tasuki continued. Kurama wasn't disappointed at all. The audience applauded, giving regards to his good reply. 

"All right! Next contestant, #6," Nuriko called, evidently not a very talkative person, not even bothering to reply right away. "#6. I'd give you ared rose," Hiei, as always, curtly replied. "because that's what I compare you to," that one was answered honestly by the Koorime. "Awww…." The audience, especially the Kurama-Hiei fans said with some applause. While others groaned. For them, it was just a bit sappy. Of course, Kurama was flattered. How come that contestant knew…but then he thought it could have been obvious. Umi then went over to Karasu. 

"#4. I wouldn't offer you any flower. What's a flower when you've got me?" Karasu candidly answered. Everyone cheered. "Well, we couldn't agree more, right Hotohori?" Nuriko asked, snuggling up to the bishounen emperor. "CURSE YOU!!!! ONCE THIS SHOW IS OVER, I'LL HGSTAENXKKXQWYZTER YOU!" Tasuki shouted once more, furious with how Hotohori has been attracting Nuriko. Sure, Nuriko did like Hotohori at first…but Nuriko's his as he believes. "Right!" Umi and Hikaru however were just silent. So far, the contestants' reply weren't that ecchi, and what a great relief it has given them. Umi then held up the mic for Yohji. 

"#3. I'd give you a water lily because I'd treat you like one, soft and delicate," Yohji replied. NR

"#1. I wouldn't give you a flower cause I don't have one, ain't that obvious?!" Wufei answered. Everyone rocked with laughter, even Kurama. #1, to him, was quite intriguing. 

"So there you have it. Lust, which contestant would you want to eliminate?" Hotohori asked. Kurama gave an in-deep-thought expression. "Sorry, #3, but you're out. *It* wont be much fun when you're gentle," Kurama answered, blushing. Umi and Hikaru oversized sweatdrops. "Umi, kindly lead #3 out," Nuriko said. 'Oh well, I guess I'm stuck in competing with Ken for Aya. Omi's not that professional yet, although I wouldn't mind *teaching* him tonight. As they say, practice makes perfect.' 

"Next question!" Hotohori called out to Kurama. "Right. Question number two. Almost everyone says what a bishounen I am, which is true," Kurama started. SD "Looks like Hotohori and Nuriko aren't the only one vain around here," Umi whispered to Hikaru who just nodded. 

"Tell me what you think is your sexiest body part. #9, please start."

"Well, I guess my sexiest body part would be chest," Haruka replied, slightly blushing. Well, it is in fact, that she is a woman in body. Hikaru went over to Tasuki. 

"#8 here. Heh. That's a cinch. My sexiest body part is my fangs," He replied and ended with a gorgeous fang-smile on his face. The audience cheered wildly. The Suzaku Star-seishi present laughed ridiculously. "Well, I must admit. He does know what he's talking about," Nuriko whispered to Hotohori, giggling. The emperor nodded, his hand over his mouth in a suppressed laugh.Umi brought up her feet the best she could to Hiei who she considered a threat to her young-supposedly-pure-but-not-anymore mind. "Next contestant, please," Hotohori called.

"#6. Hn. Everything about me is sexy. Anything about me can turn you on, Lust. It always has, it always will," Hiei responded with a sly grin on his face, and then a staggering glare over to Karasu. Others, especially Nuriko, Hotohori, Tasuki, Haruka and Wufei went SD while the Hiei-fans screamed and shout, and still, others got starry-eyed over him. "Next contestant please," Nuriko requested.

"#4. I'd say the sexiest body part I have would be my eyes," Karasu answered. A small fraction of the audience shouted their approval. "And the last contestant, please answer the question," Nuriko stated, her fingers playing with her long purple braid. 

"#1. My sexiest body part would be hands. They're sure to turn you on anytime," Wufei replied smartly and confidently. Everyone at the back who most likely were the ones stripping moments ago yelled 'that's what we need baby'. So the lower part of the audience turned SD. 

"Get a life!" Umi screamed at the top of her voice while Hikaru fell over. Surely, Hikaru can take this ecchiness a whole lot better than Umi.

"So minna-san. It's time again to eliminate another unlucky contestant. Lust, who will it be?" Nuriko notified. 

"Well, it's kinda difficult to eliminate any one of them because I like all their answers. But since it's a must… I'm sorry, #9, but you gotta go." "Well, #9. It was nice having you," Hotohori addressed. "Minna-san, let's give him a round of applause," Nuriko encouraged. Well, Michiru was glad it was over. But unfortunately for Haruka, she didn't get the prize car. "And now," his majesty began, "for the final question that will decided who the top three contestants will be competing for the final round!" The crowd applauded. 

"Okay. The final question would be: What do you think matters most in a relationship?" "Well, what the hell do you think?!" an anonymous guy from way back of the audience started yelling. "Do they have to spell it out for you?!" Everyone SD. "Sorry, I should have made it clear. I meant, what do you think matters most in a relationship aside from sex!" Kurama said.Umi and Hikaru tumbled on the floor, trying to cover their ears. It was supposedly okay to hear it, but for a male to male relationship… But no one can escape the studio's loud sound system… ( poor them ^_^!) "Okay. Nowthat that's clear. Contestants, please state your answers," Nuriko called. 

"Hikaru and Umi. You angels should get back to work, you know?" Hotohori said as nice as possible. "Now why don't you get back on your feet?" The two nodded hesitantly. "I don't wanna do this anymore!" Umi said, conferring with Hikaru. "Well, it doesn't look like we have much of a choice…"

"Let' s start with #1 this time," Nuriko suggested. Umi crawled over to Wufei then slightly stood up. 

"Well, I'd say being there for each other is very important," Wufei replied. The audience merely agreed. "Next!"

"#4. Well, aside from sex…Don't think that's possible but then…I believe that giving each other what they need as much as possible is what matters most," Karasu replied, grinning evilly. A portion of the audience cheered. "Yeah! Tie them as tight and as they want and thrust as much as possible all night long!" another anonymous voice yelled turning everyone SD and Umi and Hikaru, about to puke and stumbling on the stage. Karasu gave Hiei a try-to-top-that staggering glare. 

"#6. *mutter curses, grumble, mutter some more, grumble some more* Hn. I'd say the most important thing in a relationship is thrust… (everyone rocked with laughter)….i mean trust… and a deep understanding of each other's personality," Hiei answered, recalling the regretful events, the pain it has caused, that happened to him and Kurama just before his birthday, which resorted into this dating game. Meanwhile, the audience, knowing that those words came from Hiei, were silent and shocked. Then, after their minds have finally accepted and interpreted the piece of information containing the message that those intelligent words came from Hiei, they started applauding and even others were on a standing ovation. 

"Well, I guess, the audience love him!" Nuriko said, her eyes becoming all teary. "Just like I love my Hotohori.""Damnit! Would you two stop! Just get on with the hosting!" Hanako yelled."LIAR!" Tasuki yelled.

"#8. Hmm… I'd say the most important thing in a relationship is knowing what each other wants and needs to do and doing it," Tasuki replied with his fanged-debonair-smile. The audience, especially the Tasuki-fans stood and clapped and cheered and… you get the point, don't you? 

Anyway. "So, thrust… ehem….i mean, Lust. It's time to decide the three contestants you would want to compete for you I the third and final round!" Nuriko informed, quite excited herself. Minna-san cheered. "So, who will you eliminate?" his majesty asked, turning to Kurama. Kurama then gave a reflective look. "Well… I do like them all. But since, I've no other choice but to eliminate one… Sorry, #1." 

"NOOOO!!!!" Wufei cried out aloud subconsciously. The other gundam wing pilots began laughing and mocking Wufei about his no-mate-condition. 'This can't be happening! The guys won't ever stop teasing me!!! Nooo!!!!' "We're really sorry, #1! But you've gotta go. Umi, please lead him out," Nuriko said, almost sorry for him, almost. 

"All right, minna-san! The three contestants left, #4, #6 and #8!!!" Hotohori acknowledged. The audience cheered and screamed (and stripped) wildly and enthusiastically while Karasu and Hiei locked lightning glares. 

"But before we go on to the next round, we'd like our date-seeker to see who the other contestants whom he kicked out are! Hikaru, let them back in!" Nuriko said. One by one, the other contestants came in to the stage, passing by the three final contestants, then led by Hotohori over to the heart, getting a clear glimpse of Kurama and Kurama to the contestants, then led by Nuriko out of the stage again through the back. 

Well, the contestants seemed quite shock at how beautiful the male date-seeker was but they were more sad that they didn't get the prize. Kurama, on the other hand acknowledged and regarded each contestant's own beauty, charm and finesse. 

"Okay!"Nuriko called, as she was back on stage with Hotohori. "Minna-san," the two main hosts yelled, "Round3!"

Umi and Hikaru positioned the three final contestants, #4, Karasu, #6, Hiei and #8, Tasuki. 

"Listen up, finalists. In round 3, you each will be choosing from two given possibilities. The one who gets the correct answer will take one step forward into the boxes until he reaches the safe spot in front of the heart," Nuriko explained. "The first one who gets to the safe spot is the winner!" Hotohori then continued for her, reading it from his cue card. 

"Right!!! And our category for the day is… Mates At Night??!!!" Nuriko read, SD, blushing a bit. "Meaning all the choices for the questions mean more than what they seem…" Hotohori read, getting even redder than Nuriko. The audience gave a screaming-like-crazy standing ovation, cheering wildly and clapping (and stripping ^_^) enthusiastically 

while Umi and Hikaru groaned. "We're not suppose to know that or at least not yet!" Umi muttered to Hikaru. "Well, I guess it would be a good opportunity to know now…" Hikaru whispered back, standing up, getting a hold of herself. "Shuttup! Eeeewww…"A few moments more before they had all settled down. "Okay then, Minna-san! Let's begin! Round 3!" Nuriko and Hotohori stated cheerfully. 

"First set of choices! Sweet *talking* or *active* response!" Nuriko read the first set of choices. 

"EEECCCHHHIII!!!!" Umi wailed. "Shuttup, Umi or you'll get us both in trouble!" Hikaru swatted her.

"#4, active response." "#6, active response." "#8, active response."

"Lust?" Hotohori turned to Kurama who had his own cards of answers. Of course, the one that matches Kurama's answers get to step forward a box. Kurama raised his card, blushing and smiling slyly, stating *active response*. "Lust says active response. They all step forward!" Hori-kun informs happily. "Next set, whip cream or chocolates?" Nuriko read from her cue card. 'What are those?' he thought. The audience rocked wildly. Kurama just grinned devilishly. 

"Heheheh." Umi covered her mouth. "I'm really going to puke…..eeewww…."

"What kind of question is that?" Karasu complained, "Well, I'll go with the whip thingy." (^_^ Well, after all, he doesn't know what either are, and since he is a sadist, what'd ya expect?!) "Chocolates," Hiei answered. Well, he knows his mate well… "The cream thingy. I think I might have heard of what that is…" Tasuki replied. Everyone SD. (^_^ Well, who could blame them for not knowing what whip creams and chocolates are?) 

"Lust?" Nuriko asked. He read the former's card saying *chocolates, hehehe* . "Lust says, chocolates!" Nuriko SD, said. "It looks like #6 is in the lead with a step further than the other two," Hotohori said. (Well we know that, and so does the audience obviously, but what's a host to do? It's his job ain't it?^_^) 

"Next set of choices!" Nuriko called, raising her cue card. "Now here's a good one!" she said giggling hysterically. "Now this one can mean something else but we obviously all know what it means! Ahahaha!" she giggled, blushing and cuddling Hotohori with her strength. "HEY!" Hanako yelled. 

Umi and Hikaru tried to prepare themselves for the coming question however it seemed to them that they'd never be ready enough. "*&^%#^%*)&%%*Go--*&&%^$^!!! Why does it have to be this way?! Who made those darn questions?!!!" Umi strangled. "Hey! Stop it!" Hikaru shouted. "If you don't stop, I'll REALLY call for Mokona!" Umi could only imagine her strangling that big bob live marshmallow and nothing else. 

"Okay! The choices are…," Hori-kun began. "*Take charge* or *take the charge*." 

"AUGH! Someone save me," Umi prayed. "Take charge," Karasu replied. Of course, he'd be the one in charge. "Take the charge," Hiei replied. (Now there's Hiei for ya. We all know the fire demon ain't the aggressive type…well not always…but when he does become one…it'll kill ya! Hehehe.**:P) "I'd say take charge!" Tasuki replied. "Lust?" Hori-kun asked. Kurama turned the card to show him. Hori-kun read the card out lout saying, "Take charge!" **

"Now we've got a triple tie! Wow! This is such a tight match!" Nuriko noted excitedly. The she took a look at her card. "Now I like this question! Ahahaha!" Umi and Hikaru fell to their knees. They knew what that meant in one word. ECCHI. 

"Choices are," Hori-kun began, "Bed AND Breakfast or *Breakfast* Already in Bed*," he read. The audience whooped their astounding approval for the last choice. "Breakfast already in bed!" the three replied. And so does Kurama's card say. "Alright! They all get it correct!" Nuriko exclaimed. "Yes! They are all tied up at the row of boxes just before the safe spot. One more to go! Who could it be?!" his majesty informed. The designated fans cheered fanatically. Visibly, Kurama was also getting irrepressibly anxious. SD. 

"Final set of choices that will decide who that lucky man is! Is it…*all tied up* or *all pinned down*?" Hotohori-kun read, blushing, embarrassed. The audience went wild. Duo was obviously turned on by the question…^_^ While Heero was exasperated… Well, isn't he always?…guess not…^_^ Karasu, thinking that what it meant was that he could tie up Kurama and well…do what a sadist does which is to irrevocably spread his dishonorable evilly painful ways. So he said, "All tied up." Well, we certainly know what our fire demon will reply. ^_^ "All tied up." However, Tasuki, remembering the instance when Chichiri and Miaka tied him up had hated the experience. And besides, he and Kouji had never had to come to the point. ^_^ So he replied, "All pinned down," thinking that if he was correct, he not only gets to do it with whoever was the date-seeker but he'd also get the prize money and car and the idea of winning the bet over Tamahome who had been already eliminated. 

The audience was waiting anxiously. Hotohori and Nuriko were also excited, checking Kurama's card… "All tied up!!!" they both shout, slightly jumping up and down. "Hn." "Nnn…" Karasu and Hiei stepped forward to the safe spot. Now it was only between the two of them. The gave arrow glares but neither seemed to be pierced…(^_^ Gomen. Wrong choice of words, I think.)

"NOOO!!!!! Darn it!!!! I almost won!!!! ARRGGHH!!! DARN!!!! &^$(&&%#%()_!!!!" Tasuki yelled, raged, for having lost the chance… Everyone SD. "He seems to be taking it well," Umi told Hikaru, conferring with her in a whisper. "Yeah. C'mon. I'm just glad this is almost over. Let's lead him out." Umi nodded. "NOO!!!" Tasuki yelled all the way out. Everyone SD. "Geez, he is such a kid sometimes," Nuriko muttered, with a bigger sweatdrop. "KAWAII!" Hotohori turned to Kurama and then the audience. "Well, since we have a tie between contestants #4 and #6, we're going to need a tie-breaker." Everyone SD. (^_^! Really, are those like-duh-words coming from the emperor of Kou nan?) 

"Lust, would you like to ask another question or would you give them a physical challenge?" Nuriko asked. The crowd screamed at the top of their voices 'physical challenge!!!!'. "Well, I guess, I'll give them a physical challenge!" Kurama stated. 

"Alright then! I'll take care of this bastard!" Hiei curtly and confidently stated yet with a hint of uncertainty at the back of his mind. If Kurama had almost died trying to kill this bomb-blasting bastard before at the tournament, what chances does he have? But he was sure he won't let Karasu get Kurama. There was simply no way he'd allow that to happen. Hiei pulled up his cloak and unconsciously threw it at the audience, wherein the Hiei-fans toppled over each other trying to get the cloak and keep it for themselves ^_^!. They both removed their wards and motioned into combat stances. Karasu just smirked sadistically and raised an open right hand, concentrating his ki to form invisible bombs. However, with Hiei's jagan, he had a better chance of dodging the bombs. Karasu started the attack, sending the bombs over to Hiei. 

"What do you think you're doing??!!! That's not what we meant by physical challenge!!!" Nuriko bellowed. "Nuriko!!! Watch out!!!" Hotohori yelled as the bishounen emperor pulled Nuriko from the path of the falling studio lights. Portions of audiences began to run to the nearest exits, as well as Umi and Hikaru, led by Haru and Hanako while others merely got out of the way of the debris, watching the battle between Karasu and Hiei. 

At the same time, Kurama became solidified in his seat, recognizing the ki of first, Hiei, then Karasu, whom he remembered killing at the tournament before. 

"NOO! Stop it, you two! You're destroying the studio!!!" Nuriko yelled, as he and Hotohori were heading for an exit, while the gundam pilots were heading for the opposite exit. "Hey, Miss! Watch out!!" Nuriko called as with her strength, she held the big rock attempting to topple on Hanako. "Nuriko…" Hanako whispered as she crawled out from the path of the rock. "We better go!" Hotohori exclaimed, grabbing the hand of Nuriko and Nuriko grabbing the hand of Hanako. 

The gundam pilots just reached the exit. "Aren't you going, perfect wife, miss?" Trowa asked Haru, recognizing the girl guarding the exit. "Nn?," Haru asked, blushing, "Oh, well, Akira is still in there…" Haru thought regretfully. "If she's anything like you, I'm sure she'll be alright. Now let's go." Haru blushed then her wistful frown had turned into an accepting smile, as she took Trowa's hand. Quatre glared at her but then had smiled instead. "Let's go!" the blond pilot called, as they all went out.

The studio was totally wrecked, the heart had turn into ashes, the audience's seats were now empty, Kurama's mind was still in it's stunned state and his mind was swimming, thinking of what had happened between him and Hiei for the past weeks, thinking of the possibility on how Karasu was now alive. The battle was still going on, with Karasu seemingly more likely to win while Hiei had manage only to tire and bruise Karasu a bit, and Akira, the director of this show, was still filming. Hiei's body was almost fully covered with his own blood and severely bruised. He had already tried the Kokuryuha twice and so far, it has had no effect. Not only did Karasu survive Kurama's mimosa plant before, but now he has become invincible. 

A few moments more, Kurama had returned to proper consciousness. Slowly and hesitantly, he turned to the two who were locked in combat. Now, Hiei was helplessly in Karasu's hands. Yes, he could slightly move his hands, but the effort would cause too much unbearable pain. Karasu tore Hiei's shirt into shreds. And a small hard paper of some sort, as Karasu would describe it, fell onto the ground and was blown just before the redhead. It had blood almost all over, but he was still able to recognize it as a card. Karasu took Hiei's sword in his own hands and plunged it deeply into Hiei's lower abdomen, breaking a few ribs, still crushing deeper into his flesh, and finally hitting the cement, the sword pinning him to the wall. He tried his best not to scream amidst the excruciating pain, he would not give in to this sadist's demands of pleasure in causing someone pain. "Hn hn hn hn hn," Karasu laughed devilishly. "Pathetic really. Kurama is mine!" Karasu yelled. 

Kurama picked up the card and wiped some of the fresh blood of the card. The design was a fox carrying a rose in its mouth. He smiled at the thought of it and opened the card, to find a set of messy scribbles as though a five-year-old kid had written it. With his observant senses, he noticed the dried blood and tears that had stained the card, then tried as much as he could to read it. 

It read: 'Tu mi drest kitsune, I just want u tu no dat u r beri preshus tu me nd I luv u beri much. Hapi burtday! Luv, Hiei.' 

As he read the short message hidden in the card, hot tears began streaming down his cheeks, which he had not noticed until he read the card for the third time. It was certainly a surprise to him. Hiei didn't know how to write and that was a fact he had always considered. So…when had Hiei learn to read and write? Who taught him? Where did he get the money to buy a card and a writing medium? 

Then it came to him that perhaps all these happened when Hiei seemed so busy all the time a few weeks back before his birthday. So that was why Hiei didn't tell him what other important things he had to do aside from having time spent with Kurama. It was because from some person he didn't know, he asked to be taught to read and write and perhaps do some work to pay for the card. It was Hiei's birthday gift to him and he wanted to keep it a secret. 

He didn't even give Hiei a chance to explain… He knew Hiei wouldn't steal anything from the ningen world just as he promised to him. 'What have I done… What have I done?' he repeated in his mind. He had mistaken Hiei's concern for him as taking him just a plaything, which has caused them to break up. He tucked the card in his shirt. He returned to his senses just in time to stop Karasu from his final attack. 

With a burst of ki, he summoned his mimosa plants, which caught Karasu by surprise. Karasu tried bombing them but it simply was no use. It came out one after the other. While Karasu was busy running away from the mimosa, Kurama went over to Hiei and pulled out Hiei's kitana, Hiei arching his back in the rushing of a new wave of pain. 

He fell powerlessly into Kurama's arms. "K-kk-kitsune…" the fire demon tried to whisper. "Sshhh…*sob* Don't *choke* talk *sob*," Kurama tried saying. "Baka na…why… are… you… crying?" 

"Ahhh!!!" a feminine voice cried, as Akira was caught in an explosion Karasu has released but turned futile as he was devoured completely by the mimosa plant. At once, Kurama called off his plants as they were closing in on the director. Being assured that Akira was gonna be okay, he turned his attention back to the koorime. 

"Hiei…I'm sorry *sob*…I'm so *sob* sorry…" Kurama whispered as he held Hiei tightly in an embrace. "K-kk-ku…raa…ma…" "I'm so sorry. *choke*It's all my fault…" Kurama cried. "Kk-kkuraa…ma…Baka na…I can't breathe…" Hiei tires saying as he was squished by the former's strength. "Oh, sorry." Kurama let go. "Baka no kitsune." "So, do you forgive me?" Kurama asked. Hiei turned away. 

Kurama sighed. How stupid could he be, asking Hiei to forgive him for being so jealous, so irresponsible, for not trusting him enough… There was no forgiveness. He didn't deserve any… Hiei turned back to the kitsune he once had lost. "Hn." The fire demon then smiled, well, it did look like one, but for Hiei, who could tell. Kurama looked up and gazed at the dark being, He was confused by his actions. "C'mon, kitsune." "Huh?" "Let's go home…"

******* OWARI *******

Coming soon: Aftermath Cast Party of Akira's Dating Game

Find out… Will Tasuki and Hiei get at each other's necks? Will Yusuke be affected by all this? Will Tamahome return to Miaka? Will Kenshin taste the wrath of Kaoru, Sano or someone else? Who will strangle who? What punishment will the four give to Wufei after losing and still being the only one without a mate? What will happen to everyone once they've accidentally eaten the buffet unknowing that it had a mixture of Nuriko's specials? What will happen to Akira and her friends?

I REALLY NEED YOUR REVIEWS…COMMENTS/SUGGESTIONS…SO PLEASE GIVE…JUST NO FLAMING PLEASE!


End file.
